In Which Kazahaya Attemps To Ride A Bike
by Kluddle
Summary: Kazahaya is having a lot of trouble learning to ride a bike, so what will Rikuo do when he sees Kazahaya fall? Light amount of RikuoXKazahaya, a bit fluffy.


**In Which Kazahaya Attempts To Learn How To Ride A Bike**

**A/N:***Slowly walks out from hiding place behind boulder.* Ah he he...hiya. *Ducks to avoid poison and flaming arrows.* Yes, I know I haven't updated my other story, ' **In Which Doumeki Makes A Vow**' in about forever, but I've been extremely busy with school and life and everything. Please forgive me! *Bows down.* I haven't forgotten about it, it's just that it may take some time for me to be able to update another chapter. Sorry for all the trouble! TT ^ TT

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Legal Drug, it wouldn't be on haitus right now. TT ^ TT

~. . .~. . .~. . .~. . .~. . .~

Kazahaya whimpered, flinging himself up from the ground and brushing stray dirt from his jeans. His right knee hurt and his ankle didn't seem to be twisted, but it still stinged to high heaven, and mumbling to himself, he mercilessly grabbed the dark green bike from the pavement behind the store and hopped on again. He made it three feet down the small hill before crashing harder then the last time.

This continued for about a half hour or more until high in the upstairs window of the drug store, Rikuo heard a yelp. A very LOUD yelp. Peering through the opened window, the tall male looked down just in time to see Kazahaya flipping sideways straight over the handle bars, flying about five feet into the air and, amazingly, landing on his feet...only to stumble backwards and trip over a rock, smashing his left arm into the gravel.

Growling, Rikuo dropped his box full of inventory, dashed down the stairs of the store and flew out the door, running towards the back where Kazahaya had taken his tumble. Once arriving at the scene of the crash, he dropped to his knees and silently pulled a passed out Kazahaya into his lap. The smaller boy seemed to be, thankfully, unharmed, besides the large bruise to his arm.

Examining the wound, Rikuo couldn't help but think how such a cat-like creature could be so extremely clumsy. Brushing back a bit of the young man's hair from his face, the dark-haired teen kept staring at the painful bruise staining Kazahaya's otherwise pale skin. Why the heck had he been trying to ride a bike, and furthermore...why hadn't he asked for help?

Rikuo clenched his teeth and swore inwardly, while gently shaking the form of the shorter boy, willing Kazahaya to wake up and return from lala land. When that didn't work, he tried clapping his hands in front of the young boy's eyes, only for Kazahaya to murmur softly and shimmy closer into Rikuo's lap, his fair hair nuzzling into Rikuo's chest.

The taller male sucked in a gasp of air, his eyes wide. Wasn't Kazahaya passed out? Or maybe he had just winked out due to exhaustion? Either way, Rikuo squirmed, trying to find the safest way to get up without dropping the small male. Yet even as he pushed, Kazahaya's arms unknowingly snaked their way around Rikuo's waist as the teen muttered quietly in his deep sleep, a pained look on his face.

" P-p-please...d-don't...abandon...me..."

Hearing the heart-wrenching tone of voice coming from the pale boy, Rikuo sighed and wrapped his arms around Kazahaya, giving him more comfort. Rikuo knew that Kazahaya was probably having a bad dream, so clutching the boy to his taller frame, Rikuo sat with Kazahaya in his arms, waiting for the young boy to wake up. And once in a while he'd look over to the discarded bike and glare at it.

~. . .~. . .~. . .~. . .~. . .~. . .~

Kakei looked over the counter to the "slumbering" form of Saiga, and smirked.

" Hey, Saiga, do you think he's managed to learn how to ride a bike yet? "

Saiga turned his head over to the store manager and smirked. " I doubt it. Your jobs are hardly ever easy. Though I still don't understand why you asked him to use the old bike out back and learn to ride it. What was the point? "

Ignoring the question, Kakei, grinned and began refilling boxes of prescription medicine.

" Still, Rikuo hasn't brought him back yet. You and I both saw that man zoom right out of here. I wonder what their doing? "

Saiga laughed, his sunglasses flashing. " Maybe they're cuddling. "

~. . .~. . .~. . .~. . .~. . .~. . .~

**A/N:** This idea just wouldn't get out of my head, no matter how hard I tried...until it mutated into this. I hope you enjoyed it. :3


End file.
